


Reverse

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Joe had always prided himself in his constitution; his tolerance for pain and his ability to deal with curious, strange or dangerous situations.</i></p><p><i>He promptly passed out.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joe couldn't figure out what was so bad about this Action Commander. He seemed almost dainty, skipping around on hooves behind rows of Goumin and Sugoumin, avoiding direct conflict. He had a device on his arm that Joe assumed must be some kind of detonator or something of the like.

Sugoumin pressed Joe back until he found Marvelous at his back, the Captain brushed his shoulder and Joe ducked onto one knee so Marvelous could leap over him, vaulting off Joe's shoulder for better height, coming down in a blaze of slices and bullets. Joe launched after him and Marvelous leaped again, allowing Joe to roll beneath him and cut at the Sugoumin from beneath their heavily armored defense.

His way was temporarily clear and Joe came up at a run, calling to Don and flinging his gun across the short gap, receiving Don's cutlass in return. Joe ran at the Commander, sure that if he could just cut him down the rest of the attacking force would fall into disarray once he fell. They always did.

The Commander laughed as he approached, lifting the arm wielding the device. It glowed with a light that pulsed between red and blue, faster and faster until it almost shone steady purple.

Joe deflected the first two bolts of energy fired by the device, but the third escaped his defense and struck him in the chest, knocking him back half a step more from shock than force. The light pulsed there, brilliant and curiously in time with Joe's increased heart rate before it dissolved, almost seeming to enter Joe and leave him feeling oddly warm.

He moved to advance but something was wrong, his steps felt awkward. The Commander laughed again and another bolt of energy struck Joe, this one with actual force that sent him flying into the air. The blue glow that surrounded him indicated that his power was leaving him, but it seemed negated somewhat by the purplish glow of the enemy's strange weapon.

Joe hit the ground and rolled, skidding to an uncomfortable stop that tore a sizeable chunk out of his arm and left his hip burning with a large abrasion.

"Retreat!" The Commander shouted, and the soldiers obeyed immediately. Don was still fighting imaginary enemies for another minute before he realized he was alone.

Joe slammed a fist into the pavement and scrambled to his feet, swaying slightly as blood rushed to his head and trickled down his wrist.

Something was definitely wrong. At first Joe has the not altogether unreasonable thought that the Commander's weapon had caused him to shrink, as he tripped over his jeans and had to hike them up to keep them from falling down off his hips. Not very dignified.

But no, that flew directly in the face of the fact that his shirt felt altogether too tight. In fact, everything except for his jeans felt too tight, his skin included.

Joe was not one to panic, but even he started to flush and he couldn't seem to slow his heart from its rapid battle pace as the crew slowly approached him, all of them staring without shame. Don's mouth was actually hanging open.

"What?" Joe asked, and his panic only increased. He grabbed his throat with one hand. "What's wrong with my voice?"

"Joe-san?" Ahim approached him slowly, her hands outstretched like he was a frightened animal she was trying to keep from fleeing.

"What happened to you?" Marvelous asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Joe gulped. "What is it?"

"Joe..." Luka said carefully, as if searching for the right words.

"You're a lady!" Don blurted out.

Joe had always prided himself in his constitution; his tolerance for pain and his ability to deal with curious, strange or dangerous situations.

He promptly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe felt too warm when he woke up, and his head was pounding. His injured arm felt numb except for the occasional throb of pain. He groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open. The main room of the Galleon was entirely too bright, and Joe's heart sank as he realized he was stretched out on the love seat, but his feet weren't sticking off over one of the arms.

"Oh no."

"He's awake." It was Marvelous' voice, and it was colored with amusement that made Joe burn with shame. Only Marvelous would find this funny. Probably even if it had happened to him.

Joe sat up, and then immediately lie back down, his head swimming. "Oh."

"Carefully, Joe-san." It was Ahim, crouching down beside the love seat. Joe looked at her, and she smiled encouragingly. "Sit up, slowly now, and have some tea."

Joe was more careful about it this time, the blanket someone had covered him with pooled over his lap. He looked down at his own body and frowned, pulling at the neck of his shirt. "I have breasts." He stated, the words sounded stupid but they were possibly the truest words ever spoken.

A light flush colored Ahim's cheeks and she busied herself with pouring Joe a cup of tea. Joe glanced around the room but only Marvelous was present, sitting in his chair.

"It's a hell of a thing, too." Marvelous said conversationally between bites of an apple. Joe took the cup Ahim offered and sipped at it. "You're still you, I mean. Obviously. But you're not."

Joe frowned at him. "Well, thank you for that succinct summary."

"Does it go all the way?" Marvelous mused, ignoring Joe's glare.

"Marvelous-san!" Ahim sounded scandalized, she stood up suddenly. "Don't ask him that!"

Marvelous shrugged. Joe dropped a hand beneath the blanket, not even thinking. Ahim made a perfectly disgusted sound and threw her hands into the air before she turned to leave towards the galley.

"Well?" Marvelous seemed far more interested in this situation than he had any right to be.

"Oh no."

Marvelous sat back in his chair. "Wow. Right on through, then." He leaned forward again. "It's crazy. Your voice."

Joe put a hand to his head. "Stop."

"You're freaking out." Marvelous observed, and Joe hated him for a second, because he was right.

"We have to fix this." Joe said.

Don leaned into the room. "Dinner's done. Ahim's gone to fetch Luka. Is... Is everything okay?"

"No." Joe moaned as he pushed the blanket aside. "How am I supposed to eat?"

Marvelous stood up. "Well, you're still human, I imagine that much hasn't changed."

Joe stared at his legs for a moment, pulled at his too loose belt. "This is terrible."

Marvelous laughed. "You're over reacting. It's not very becoming. Now come eat something, you'll feel better."

"I very much doubt that." Joe grumbled, but he did rise unsteadily to his feet. Marvelous came to him, threw an arm around his shoulders and grinned.

"You're not taller than me anymore!"

Joe elbowed Marvelous hard in the ribs to make him let go and stalked out of the room towards the table, pleased that at least he still had his strength.


	3. Chapter 3

The first problem to present itself was wardrobe. None of Joe's clothes seemed to fit anymore.

He was indignant enough about the shirts. Not that he had particularly large breasts (a fact for which he was unbelievably grateful), but his shirts were simply cut wrong to accommodate them. The chest was too tight, the hems hung too long.

The pants were another frustrating story entirely. Too big and awkward around his hips. Luka had been trying not to giggle when she offered him a poke around her closet, and that alone had turned him off the idea of wearing Luka's clothes. Besides, they were hardly of a size to one another. Joe was still a bit taller, his legs too long for the shorts she favored.

Ahim was more understanding, but her entire wardrobe consisted of frilly skirts and ruffled dresses, and Joe was quite sure that, despite his prowess, there was no way he could properly fight in a skirt. Ahim had always held a note of respect from him for that.

He ended up needing to wear Don's pants, and he borrowed every single pair that wasn't ornately patterned. It wasn't a great selection, and decidedly less denim and more khaki than Joe preferred, but beggars truly couldn't be choosers.

As for shirts, he ended up in a number of Marvelous' finer button-downs, only buttoned part-way up. Joe thought it was particularly inappropriate and maybe even bordering on obscene, but Marvelous was adamant that "there's nothing wrong with showing a little skin" and "so long as your nipples aren't hanging out you'll be fine". Joe thought he might have considered these words better, since Ahim was standing right there, but then Marvelous rarely considered anything.

The second problem was proving to be a little trickier to fix, mostly because every time Joe tried to track down Ahim, Marvelous seemed to be there, and Joe wasn't planning on explaining himself to Ahim in front of Marvelous.

"Marvelous." He finally said, after nearly an hour of futzing around in the main room waiting for the Captain to get bored with the silence and move elsewhere.

"Huh?"

"I need you to leave." There was really no point in beating around the bush with it. Joe figures he probably should have just told Marvelous to beat it to begin with, but there was no help for it now.

"Leave?"

"Go somewhere else for a bit? I need to talk to Ahim."

Ahim turned around, surprised to hear her name. "Me?"

Joe managed to smile at her, though judging the look on her face it must have come off more pained than he intended.

Marvelous leered at him, and Joe closed his eyes because he could just imagine what Marvelous was about to say.

"Is it about _girl stuff_?"

Even expecting it, Joe still winced. Marvelous laughed. "Okay, okay."

The Captain left, but not without another pointed smirk in Joe's direction, and Joe sighed a bit. He didn't understand why this different body was so much more uptight around Marvelous, but he really didn't like it. Marvelous was his best friend, he shouldn't make him feel so _exposed_ all the time.

Ahim approached Joe slowly, an encouraging smile on her face. "Can I help you with something, Joe-san?"

Joe retreated to the love seat. "Could you braid my hair for me?"

Ahim blinked, put a hand to her own hair. "Your hair?"

Joe frowned, crossing his arms and shrugging one shoulder.

"Please?"

"But why?" Ahim giggled a little, but it wasn't like Luka's giggle, and it certainly wasn't even in the same family as Marvelous' laughter. It was simple confusion and it didn't leave Joe wanting to hit her, so he figured either progress was being made or Ahim was just easier to be around when he was stuck in this state. What with all these hormones and things.

Ahim moved to sit beside him on the love seat, put a gentle hand on his knee. "I know you are concerned about your appearance, Joe-san, but you look simply fine the way you are."

"I..." Joe glanced at Ahim and blushed slightly. "It's not that. It's just. It's a long story."

"I do not mind, of course, Joe-san. Here," She shifted, drawing her legs up beneath her skirt so she was perched on her knees, and patted Joe's shoulder. "Sit down on the floor."

Joe slid off the love seat and sat crosslegged in front of Ahim. He'd barely settled before her fingers loosened the tie that held his hair back and she started running her hands through the length, gently detangling any knots that had formed. "It is a slow process, you know, Joe-san." Ahim said conversationally as she brushed his bangs back away from his face.

Joe closed his eyes, finding himself incredibly entranced by the feeling of Ahim's fingers working at his scalp.

"I understand if you do not wish to talk about it, but I would like to know why you are concerned about your hair? Its length is perfectly acceptable for your, ah, current predicament."

Joe sighed a little. "It's not that it's too long, or not long enough. It's just... It's stupid, really. Marvelous is going to laugh when he sees."

"When he sees what?"

"My hair. Braided. I don't know, it just doesn't feel right."

Ahim laughed again, that same sweet giggle, and Joe found himself chuckling slightly with her. "You are not being very clear, Joe-san."

Joe frowned down at his hands, folded in his lap. They looked different, smoother, his fingers seemed longer. They might even be described as dainty, maybe, by someone who wanted Joe to hit them.

"On my planet, or the planet I came from anyway, it's traditional for... women, to wear their hair in a braid." Joe finally mumbled. Ahim stopped in her careful weaving of Joe's hair, and his ears started to burn with embarassment. "I told you it was stupid."

Ahim's hands went back to work. "I do not think that is stupid at all, Joe-san."


End file.
